The Odd Family
by DechimoChan
Summary: : Cute, Simple: Occ: Mpreg?: Light Yaoi ;D Rated, :3 Everyone : "White hair, those three black strips on his hair, like Kid and one deep red eye and one bright yellow eye. The child of Soul and Kid, though it wasn't their child."


**~:The Odd Family**

**:~Cute, Simple: Occ: Mpreg?: Light Yaoi ;D Rated, :3 Everyone~:**

"Ne, Soul-Papa!" Yelled a Energetic little boy, clinging to the White-haired weapon. "Where's Kid-Mama?"

"Get off my leg!" Yelled back, 'Soul-Papa' "And not your 'papa!' Either, you brat!"

"Maka.. CHOP!" Maka yelled, hitting Soul on the head with a textbook, she bent down and picked up the now crying and distressed child. Caressing his head gently. "Now, Now. Your Papa is just being mean, That's all Shri-Shri." Hearing the sniffling go down, the child buried his head in the teenagers shoulder, sniffling and babbling about wanting to be with his mother instead, Maka looked at Soul and glared intensely.

"B-but where's Kid-Mama?" Shri looked at Maka, Smiling widely through his tears. "I have to tell Kid-Mama that Soul-Papa yelled at me." The boy looked back slowly at his father, grinning evilly.

"How cute!" Maka Exclaimed, squeezing the four year old. Nuzzling his White hair, those three black strips on his hair, like Kid and one deep red eye and one bright yellow eye. The child of Soul and Kid, though it wasn't their child.

Shri cried being carried off by a woman, covered in bruises and blood, wrapped in a blanket, he kicked and screamed, watching as people kept to themselves but they did see him, but no one cared for him.

The woman offered the three year old to people, but everyone declined. The boy calmed down, after seeing his cries would get him no where to a point, where the woman went to a blonde haired girl and White haired boy. Offering Shri to the girl, she looked hesitant but opened her eyes, new tears came to Shri's eyes as he was taken by the girl, quickly clinging to her and burring his face into the girls shoulder, starting to cry his eyes out. Feeling the female pat his back, muttering soft words as they walked away from the horrid women. Late at night, where the shadows that haunted him, he smiled softly, feeling himself drift into a deep sleep.

"K-Kid?" Asked the small three year old boy, staring widely at the male in front of him with his different colored eyes. Shri looked at him thoughtfully before he smiled widely and giggled "Kid-Mama!" He boy said extremely happily, bouncing in his chair. "Kid-Mama, Kid-Mama!" He boy said over and over again, happily.

"W-What?" Exclaimed the Reaper, Death The-Kid, stared at the child, as if he was crazy or had he heard wrong, there was no way he would be this boys parent even less his mother, Couldn't he at least be the father.

The boy stared happily at him, smiling and full of giggles, he climbed down from his seat and shyly walked over to Soul, who was at his desk. Soul looked down as the child, climbed on his leg and onto his lap.

"And Soul-Papa!" Shri said quietly, looking down at the book Soul was studying "Ne, and Maka-Nii!" Said the boy, getting off the shocked Soul's lap and ran to hug Maka's leg.

"How cute!" Maka said softly, picking up Shri and hugging him tightly until he squirmed unhappily.

Black-Star went up to Soul and elbowed his side teasingly.

"When did you and Kid get married? And why wasn't I invited?" Star asked, teasingly. Having to dodge a book to the head by the now, Extremely angry Soul.

In the end, after a year, Soul and Kid got married since it was for Shri, but most for the reason over Shri they fell in love, Soul confessed first. After some time, Soul asked the question to much people knew they belonged with each other. Happily accepting, Kid having to be the bride or Wife, but to Shri he would always be Mother or Mama. Happily being married for over a year, Mothers day came.

"Mama!" Yelled the seven year old. Shri ran through the doors of his new home, before looking around, then ran to the living room where Death The-kid was usually waiting for him when he arrived from training and school. Seeing the recliner his mother was always in, was empty. Feeling as if the box in his pack back was now useless, if he didn't find his mother soon. "Mama.." he called a bit less willingly now, Looking throughout the house, not being able to find him anywhere. Finally, loosing hope of finding Kid anywhere in the house, he opened his pack back, taking out a small box, opening it, he took out a card he had made for Mothers day. "D'oh…" He groaned quietly, looking teary eyed at the card he placed back inide the box, seeing the picture of Soul, Kid and himself, Smiling softly, he took out the picture placing it in a picture album he secretly kept under his bed.

Hearing the front door open, Shri quickly hid the album and wiped his eyes hopelessly as he ran down the stairs to meet, Soul, his father.

"Dad!" Shri happily jumped onto Soul, clinging to his fathers neck.

"Hey, Shri." Sighed soul, effortlessly carrying Shri to the living room. Then that's when Shri noticed Soul look around "Where's your mother?" Soul asked in a warm tone. Shri looked up and slowly got off Soul and shrugged his thin shoulders.

"I 'unno, Dad." Shri said quietly, laughing nervously and scratching his cheek discreetly. "Are you mad?" Shri smiled a bit hearing Soul chuckle and ruffle his slowly turning silver hair.

"Of course not kiddo. Kid will probably come by later."

"Mama's Working?" Shri asked, a bit angrily, Soul taken a bit by it but chuckled and nodded. Soul blinked as Shri squeaked angrily. "Mama is suppose to be home! Papa." Shri pointed at Soul as to cross the line "Is suppose to be working!" Shri pouted madly, crossing his arms.

"'Mama' Likes to work as well, Shri, there's nothing bad with that you know that" Soul smiled gently, looking kindly at the boy. Shri looked down a bit ashamed, and nodded nonetheless.

"Soul?" Asked a voice from the front door, Soul and Shri looked up. "Shri?"

"In here Mama!" Yelled Shri, nearly jumping off the couch, to go get his present from upstairs.

Kid walked into the living room, smiling as Shri ran past him. Quickly telling him to not run in the house, which only made Shri want to walk faster. Kid went to the living room, Soul stood up, kissing the corner of Kids mouth.

"Happy Mothers Day." Teased Soul, Kissing Kid this time, Chuckling as he saw the embarrassed blush run across Kid's face quickly, the younger boy looked down, smiling and nodding in thanks.

"Mama?" Shri asked shyly, seeing that Soul was holding Kid and he knew that was probably one of "Mom and Dads alone time." Kid blushed darkly, smiling at Shri.

"Come here."

Holding something behind his back, Shri walked up to his mother quickly.

"Happy mothers day, Mommy!" A happy smile ran its way across Shri's lips as he held out a small box to Kid.

Kid smiled crouching down and taking the box, kissing the top of Shri's head gently, he sat on the couch, Soul next to him. Shri took his usual place on Souls lap.

"My family.." Shri thought, happy when his mother enjoyed his gift and when Soul kissed Kid happily, he couldn't giggle. "Mine."

**~:END:~**

**.o3o I hope you enjoyed it, Review, alright?.**


End file.
